He Just Never Noticed
by RukiaKuchiki285
Summary: Sasuke fighting with himself, and soon realizing he's in love with a certain pink-haired girl...R&R!


Before he left, before he betrayed Konoha, before he went to Orochimaru, before he cut off those bonds that tied himself with Team 7…He never noticed these things.

He never noticed how her emerald green eyes lit up when she saw her team. He never noticed how warm smile spread across her face when she saw Naruto and Kakashi bicker with each other. He never noticed how her nose would scrunch up when she got angry. He never noticed the fierce look of determination her eyes showed when she trained. He never noticed how she always smelt like strawberry lavender. He just never noticed…

Was it age? Was it maturity? Was it her? Was it him…? He would never know. All he knows is that something has changed, and he pays attention to these small antics that she seems to currently display. The way she sometimes placed her hand on her heart when she was worried, or maybe the way she sometimes fiddled with her skirt when she was bored…He noticed it all.

He noticed how she would slightly glance to her side to catch his eye. He noticed how she always placed a fake smile on her face when something was wrong. He noticed how she constantly worried about her teammates, but never herself. He noticed her slight smirk after she accomplished something. He noticed the brotherly-sisterly bond that she felt for Naruto. He noticed how her mind would sometimes wander off to look at the clouds. He noticed how much concentration she put into her healing. He noticed how she would always slip on her left glove before her right. He noticed how her eyes unconsciously closed when she laughed…

He noticed how she would always slip away from Naruto when he invited her to Ichiraku. He noticed how she would go to the training field at 6:34 p.m. exactly everyday. He noticed how she would train by herself for endless hours. He noticed how she collapsed on the ground after sending one last punch to the tree. He noticed how she laid on her back to stare at the sky. He noticed how her eyes stared off into the distance as if she was in her own little world. He noticed she would lazily sit up and scratch her right temple. He noticed how she only tended to her major wounds. He noticed how she always came to training the next day with those scars. He noticed how she slyly lied to Naruto when he was worried about her...

But, that wasn't stalkerish, right? Watching her for endless hours while she trained. Watching her while she supposedly wasn't looking. Watching her as she slept. Watching her as her chest slightly rose up and down. Watching her as she would always lay on her right side, facing the window. Watching her as her eyes would sometimes twitch when she had a dream. Watching her as her right hand was always next to her head, and her left land lay on her side. Watching her as her legs were always slightly scrunched up towards her body. Watching her pink hair as it fell in front of her face. Stalkerish…? Of course not. Not at all.

He was watching out for his teammate…Nothing else. Besides, ninjas were supposed to observe their teammates and know everything about them. That's what teamwork was all about, right? Well, at least he thought so.

Sure, they were friends. Sure, she always smiled at him when they met eye contact. Sure, he always slightly smiled to himself when they looked away. Sure, he always watches her when training is over. Sure, he gets slightly angry when Lee or Naruto flirt with her. Sure, he would stand in front of her when someone looked at her funny. But, that's what teammates do for each other. They look out for each other…Right?

He wasn't in love. Psh. Of course not. That's not something that would happen to him. He wasn't into the whole girlfriend/boyfriend relationship sort of thing. Love was for people who were emotional and heart warming. Who always put someone else first. Who would risk their life for that someone…Nope. That wasn't him at all. Well, at least that's what he thought.

He was always alone, and that's how it should stay. Besides, a girlfriend would just get in the way. It would distract him. He didn't need that. Getting stronger was his top priority. He needed to keep getting stronger. He couldn't let that dobe speed off in front of him! He needed to keep his cool. And keeping his cool did not involve a girlfriend. He didn't love her. And, she probably didn't love him anymore. She probably moved on, right…?

Even though she always seems to be glancing at him. Even though she risked her life numerous times to keep him safe. Even though she always offered to do things for him. Even though she always tried to show him how strong she's gotten. Even though she never fought at her strongest when they sparred at training. Even though her hand seemed to always brush against his when they were walking side by side. Even though she always seemed to find an excuse to touch him. Even though she always looked at him lovingly…It didn't mean anything. Nothing at all.

Or…Did it?

He wasn't going to admit it. He wasn't going to admit that the pink-haired girl might still like him after all these years. He wasn't going to admit that maybe it wasn't just a crush, that it might be love. He wasn't going to admit that she forgave him for all of the pain he's caused her. He wasn't going to admit maybe, just maybe, deep down inside his heart…That he loved her too.

These feelings were true. She did love him. She did still care for him. She did not just like him, she loved him. She did forgive him for the sins that he's done. He did love her…He can see it. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it to himself, she loved him. And he loved her back. More than anything in the world. More than anyone could ever imagine. Maybe even more than he realizes himself.

So as she lives her life with him, he will always notice these things. He will always be watching out for her. He will always be there to protect her. No matter how much he won't admit it, he loves her. She's his world. He can't live without her. He cares for her more than anyone else in the world. He wants to keep her away from everyone. He wants to kill every guy that glances her way. He wants to hold her in his arms and never let go. He wants to kiss her passionately. He wants to show his love to her…No matter how much he doesn't want to admit it.

So, after he came back, after he rejoined Konoha, after he killed Orochimaru, after he fixed those broken bonds with Team 7…He noticed these things.


End file.
